eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Costumes
Costumes is a bonus feature unique to the PlayStation 3 release of Eternal Sonata. Accessed from the menu, it allows the player to change the costumes worn by the three playable characters that can be controlled in the field at various points in the game: Allegretto, Polka and Beat. Allegretto and Beat each have a single alternate costume, while Polka has two. Details Costumes are found as treasure beginning in Chapter 4: Grand Valse Brillante. Due to their special nature, they are generally located in out-of-the-way areas that can make them a bit challenging to find, and Polka's second alternate costume is only available in Encore Mode. Costumes found in an original playthrough will carry to Encore Mode. Allegretto's alternate costume is mostly brown with a buttoned-down shirt and a more formal appearance overall, while Beat's alternate costume is a schoolboy uniform. Polka's first alternate costume changes the main appearance of her dress from red to a light green and is short-sleeved rather than long. Her second alternate costume has black buttons around the chest area, features a pocket on the left side, and is black in areas where the original costume was red. Once a character has been outfitted with an alternate costume, they will appear in it in all cutscenes (including the game's opening (Encore Mode) and ending sequences.) The alternate costume will also be seen when controlling that character in the field, in battles and in the menu. The costume change takes effect instantly on the character's menu portrait once the player exits the Costumes menu, and for the character in the field once the menu has been fully exited, if that character is the one currently being controlled. Costumes have no effect other than changing the appearance of the characters' clothes and are never mentioned in the game's script. Locations *Polka's first alternate costume - Lament (Mirror's Surface) *Beat's alternate costume - Ritardando Sewers (Rear Section, only available in Chapter 5, or 5+ on Encore Mode) *Allegretto's alternate costume - To Coda Ruins (Resentment Island) *Polka's second alternate costume - Tenuto Village (Polka's bedroom in her and Solfege's house) Gallery File:Polka's Second Alternate Costume.jpg|Polka in her second alternate costume File:Allegretto Level Up Posing in His Alternate Costume.jpg|Allegretto does his Level Up pose in his alternate costume File:Meeting the Great EZI.jpg|Allegretto, Beat and Polka wearing alternate costumes in a cutscene File:Eternal Sonata Ending - Allegretto and Polka in Alternate Costumes.jpg|Allegretto and Polka wearing alternate costumes in the game's ending sequence Behind the scenes *Polka's alternate costume is only found by examining her bed in Encore Mode. It can be obtained as early as Chapter 1, when visiting her house with Frederic. If missed, however, it can still be obtained by backtracking with Allegretto in Chapter 2, or in Chapter 6 or 7 once the player has gained the use of the Warp Room in Baroque City. *If Beat's alternate costume is missed in Chapter 5, it can be retrieved in Chapter 6 or 7 by returning to Ritardando if playing in Encore Mode. If missed in a normal playthrough, it cannot be retrieved until an Encore playthrough. Category:Gameplay Features